Twelve days of Christmas-Digi style
by Pierce Morgan
Summary: ^-^ A parody of "12 days of christmas"... digimon style... read, and find out! *R&R please!*


The 12 days of Christmas, what my true love gave to me- Digi style.  
  
^_^ Hello. I just came to say.. I really don't know what induced me to actually write this, but I am writing this for some unknown reason. enjoy!  
  
On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
A pair of round, rubber and glass goggles  
  
  
  
On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Three western style hats,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Four heavy first aid kits,  
  
Three western style hats,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Five shibby laptops,  
  
Four heavy first aid kits,  
  
Three western style hats,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Six bucket style bike helmets,  
  
Five shibby laptops,  
  
Four heavy first aid kits,  
  
Three cowboy style hats,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Seven white Gilligan style hats  
  
Six bucket style bike helmets,  
  
Five shibby laptops,  
  
Four heavy first aid kits,  
  
Three cowboy style hats,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to my,  
  
Eight leather jackets,  
  
Seven white Gilligan style hats  
  
Six bucket style bike helmets,  
  
Five shibby laptops,  
  
Four heavy first aid kits,  
  
Three cowboy style hats,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Nine pairs of glasses  
  
Eight leather jackets,  
  
Seven white Gilligan style hats  
  
Six bucket style bike helmets,  
  
Five shibby laptops,  
  
Four heavy first aid kits,  
  
Three cowboy style hats,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Ten shades with a slight smirk,  
  
Nine pairs of glasses  
  
Eight leather jackets,  
  
Seven white Gilligan style hats  
  
Six bucket style bike helmets,  
  
Five shibby laptops,  
  
Four heavy first aid kits,  
  
Three cowboy style hats,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Eleven kendo sticks,  
  
Ten shades with a slight smirk,  
  
Nine pairs of glasses  
  
Eight leather jackets,  
  
Seven white Gilligan style hats  
  
Six bucket style bike helmets,  
  
Five shibby laptops,  
  
Four heavy first aid kits,  
  
Three cowboy style hats,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
  
Twelve different colored harmonicas,  
  
Eleven kendo sticks,  
  
Ten shades with a slight smirk,  
  
Nine pairs of glasses  
  
Eight leather jackets,  
  
Seven white Gilligan style hats  
  
Six bucket style bike helmets,  
  
Five shibby laptops,  
  
Four heavy first aid kits,  
  
Three cowboy style hats,  
  
Two silver chained whistles,  
  
And a pair of round, rubber and glass goggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Le fin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
^-^ Well, Now that I finally got that out of my chest, I would like to say to everyone.  
  
Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Now, people. please, R&R.. I know.. but at the very least, don't burn me too badly, ok.?  
  
^_^ Kewliez!!!  
  
~*Pierce Morgan*~ 


End file.
